Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Graphene may include a sheet or sheets of bonded carbon atoms. Graphene may exhibit many useful properties related to its electrical conductivity, thermal conductivity and mechanical strength. Producing largo crystals of graphene may be time consuming and difficult.